


Malec Drabbles

by notcrypticbutcoy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Beautiful, Comfort, Dean - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, beach, cas, cry, kiss, tv shows hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrypticbutcoy/pseuds/notcrypticbutcoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Malec drabbles, all under 1000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Interrupt a Kiss

Alec shook water off his face as he stepped out of the sea, Jace close behind him. Magnus could see what was about to happen before it did. Jace caught his _parabatai_ by the shoulders and threw them both backwards into the waves, leading to yet another water fight.

Magnus, on the other hand, was sprawled out in the sun, enjoying the warmth in comparison to cold and dreary Brooklyn. And the sight of Alec, shirtless and dripping wet, was one he could gaze at all day.

The black-haired Shadowhunter jogged up the beach, laughing as Jace stormed after him, sand flying everywhere.

When Jace was satisfactorily distracted by his girlfriend, Alec flopped down by Magnus and snatched up the towel that had been under his feet. Magnus shot him a glare, and Alec smiled sweetly. "You stole my towel," Magnus stated, frowning.

Alec leant over and kissed him. "I know."

Magnus held Alec in place by the back of his neck, and kissed him deeply. He didn't care that his Shadowhunter was soaking, and likely drenching him with saltwater too. He didn't care that they were in a public space. He just wanted Alec's lips on his, their tongues flickering together teasingly, Alec's hand tightening in his hair—

They broke apart with a gasp when freezing cold water was thrown over them. A shiver caused by both indignation and cold ran down Magnus' spine. Jace smirked down at them, a now-empty bucket in his hands.

Alec's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, I am going to get you for that, Jace Herondale."


	2. Let It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Magnus holds Alec, Alec cries, and they both have coffee.

Magnus Bane knew, better than most people, that sometimes, you just needed to cry. Not because anything particularly horrible had happened, or because something had caused your emotions to go wild, or even because something little had bothered you.

Just, for some inexplicable reason, you felt horrible, and needed some relief.

He'd only just got rid of an unpleasantly rude client when the front door opened, and the sound of Alec's footfalls met his ears. He set down the mug of coffee he'd been holding, a smile on his face, and walked through from the kitchen to the hallway. He hadn't seen Alec that morning because he'd had to get up early to fix up a mess a few kelpies had gotten themselves into before too many mundanes came to look with prying eyes.

His smile fell away when he saw the look on Alec's face and the tears shining in his eyes. The Shadowhunter had taken off his belt, but his fingers were shaking and his lips pressed into a tight line, eyes fixed on Magnus unblinkingly.

Magnus stared at him, shocked. Alec hardly ever cried - he could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen tears fall from his eyes - and Magnus was stumped as to what could have happened on a regular patrol to upset him so much. If something had happened to Jace or Isabelle or Simon or Clary, Alec would have called him already.

But before Magnus could do more than open his mouth to ask his husband what was wrong, Alec had closed the distance between them and thrown himself into the warlock's arms. Magnus could feel tears seeping into the fabric of his shirt, and Alec was shaking against him silently.

Magnus tightened his arms around him, and rubbed one hand up and down Alec's back as soothingly as he could while he racked his brains to come up with a reason for such out of character behaviour.

They stood like that for a long moment, silently, Magnus dropping occasionally kisses to the side of Alec's head. After a few minutes, Alec's shaking reduced into faint tremors, and Magnus decided to ask what was going on.

"Alec?" he asked softly. "What's wrong?"

Alec nuzzled himself further into Magnus' embrace, his hair soft against the warlock's skin. "I don't know."

Magnus frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

Alec sighed softly. "I mean I don't know." He felt Alec's Adam's apple Bob as he swallowed. "I don't know. I've just felt bad all day. I didn't see you this morning because you had that job. I was distracted while I was patrolling for no real reason, just because I felt crappy, and Simon saved me from a nasty injury when I lost concentration, which was embarrassing and a teenager's mistake. And then I felt like everyone was staring at me while I was walking home, which was stupid, because I had a glamour on." He exhaled, lifted his head and looked at Magnus. "So nothing's really wrong. But I got home and felt safe and then you walked in and I just couldn't stop myself crying because I've just felt awful and frustrated all day."

Magnus ran a hand through Alec's hair. "I understand."

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry. Sometimes you just need to let it out. You have been working hard recently."

Alec's lips lifted in just a hint of a smile. "I suppose so."

"Feel any better now?"

Alec nodded. "A bit."

Magnus cupped his cheek and kissed him slowly, sweetly. "Go sit down. I'll get some coffee."

Alec's eyes softened. "I love you."

"I love you too," Magnus replied with a smile. He pressed another kiss to Alec's lips, then drew away, heading towards the kitchen. He threw a wink over his shoulder, grinning at the fond eye-roll he got in response.


	3. Without Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec tells Magnus he's beautiful.

Magnus, Alec knew, was an immortal warlock with a heavy, complicated past. He didn't even begin to assume that he knew anywhere near all of it. In the grand scheme of things, Alec barely knew Magnus. He'd seen the warlock's true, fear-inducing power for the first time, mere days ago, on Brocelind Plain. 

When they'd returned to New York, Alec had felt so much lighter. He didn't have to keep parts of himself hidden any longer. He could be himself, without having to hide. Oh, he knew it wouldn't be easy in a society like that one he was unfortunate enough to live in (Gay? And dating a Downworlder? He couldn't have made it much more difficult for himself!) but he felt, for the first time, hope. Hope that things would work out; hope that, perhaps, Robert Lightwood would one day surpass his low expectations and prove himself to not be quite such a bigoted asshole as Alec currently considered him. 

So when Alec entered Magnus' apartment for the first time since their return from Idris, he felt the familiar combination of excitement and nerves and longing. He wondered whether the feeling would ever fade. The nerves would, he supposed, over time. And perhaps the mundane things about relationships would cease to excite him, though he couldn't imagine a time when there wouldn't be anything exciting about spending time with Magnus. 

But the longing? The little ache in his chest? The overwhelming surge of affection - of love, as had been proved to him in the Accords Hall? No. That, Alec thought, couldn't possibly change. 

He pushed the door open, sliding his key back into the back pocket of his jeans, and stepped over the threshold. "Magnus?" he called out as he shut it behind him with his foot, taking in the cozy appearance of the living room. 

"Alexander!" 

Magnus appeared from the bathroom, hair just slightly damp, and huge smile on his face. His eyes were alight with pleased surprise, and he was looking at Alec like he'd hung the moon. Alec flushed just a little under his gaze. Nobody had ever looked at him like that. 

Magnus had never looked at him like that. Not quite. Not so utterly unguarded, or like there was nothing in the world that could make him happier at that moment. Any hint of sadness of melancholy or withheld emotions that Alec had detected in his face previously was gone. His look spoke of love and joy, and it made Alec's head spin.

But none of that was what had Alec staring at Magnus with parted lips, eyes wide. None of that was what had him standing in shock. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, smile still playing at his lips but not quite so full-blown as before. "Alec? Are you alright?" 

Alec managed to close his mouth. "You- You're not- You're beautiful." A dark flush spread instantly over his cheeks, and he ducked his head a little, before glancing back up at Magnus. 

Magnus chuckled softly. He took a step closer, and brushed the back of his fingers down Alec's cheek, causing Alec to shiver a little. "Thank you. So are you. So beautiful, Alexander."

Alec shook his head. "No, I meant- You're not-" He gestured at Magnus' face. "You're not wearing make-up. Your hair's down."

And it made Alec want to drag Magnus towards him and kiss him senseless, then curl up on the couch and run his fingers through his hair, nuzzle his nose against it, breathe in the musky scent of Magnus' shampoo. It was the first time he'd ever seen Magnus so completely without barriers. He'd never seen him with no make-up at all, not even a hint of styling in his hair.

Alec didn't want to change Magnus. But there was something intimate, attractive, about seeing him like that. It made something stir in the pit of his stomach.

A strange look wavered across Magnus' face. It was one that Alec couldn't quite place, but he put it somewhere between embarrassed and nervous and shyly pleased, but not quite any of those.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't wake up looking as fabulous as I usually do." Magnus had obviously meant it as a joke, but his tone of voice was a touch too quiet for Alec to laugh at it. 

Sucking in a breath of determination, Alec held Magnus' gaze and said, "I like this version of you."

Magnus smiled, his expression more convincing than his joke. "Oh?"

Alec closed the little distance between them, and tipped his face up to compensate for their slight height difference. "It makes me feel like you trust me enough to be you, without all your walls of glitter."

Magnus slid his arms around Alec's waist, and Alec realised that he'd tangled a hand in Magnus' hair. "I do trust you. I also love you. Very much."

Alec's heart thudded and his stomach jumped a little at those words. "I love you," he whispered.

The kiss they shared was soft, full of tender affection and loving touches.


	4. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus watches Supernatural. He requires emotional support.

Magnus threw his head back against the couch, groaning softly. Inside, he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Or cry. Or both. Dying would probably hurt less. He felt like his heart was being steadily torn out of his chest with every passing hour.

The tears, the anguish, the death and blood and heartbreaking words that just kept repeating over and over and over in his mind really, really didn't help.

He needed Alec. He needed to throw his arms around Alec and sob for a good five hours. But Alec was out on a hunt, and nobody else would understand.

As though, for once, the universe was smiling on him, his phone rang. He lunged over to the table to pick it up, hastily hitting the accept button. For once, he barely spared Alec's ID photo (it was the most genuine pictures Magnus had of him, taken when Alec hadn't realised he was being photographed and was laughing at something Magnus had said) and held the phone desperately to his ear.

"Help me, Alec," Magnus moaned. "Please, please tell me you're coming home now. Please."

There was a beat of silence, then Alec said, "I've barely been out three hours."

Huh. So he had. But, really, it wasn't any wonder that it felt like longer. Magnus felt like going through Edom again would be less painful and heart-wrenching than what he was currently experiencing.

"Please make an exception. Please. Please."

Alec sounded concerned. "Magnus, what's going on?"

He stifled a whimper. "Alec, my _heart_. Why do they all keep _dying_? And can Jensen Ackles _please_ stop being so illegally attractive? He's dying, why is he so beautiful when he's _dying_?"

There was silence again. Then, voice hard, Alec said, "I warned you. I warned you that episode would kill you."

"I don't understand! You watched it yesterday! How are you not as emotionally destroyed as I am? Dean is _dead_. Sam is crying over his dead body, and Cas—"

"Have you watched the end of the episode yet?"

"...No. I had to pause it, cry, and call you."

"Alright. Wait for me. I'll be fifteen minutes."

Magnus moaned again. "Oh god. Does that mean I'll need emotional support for the ending?"

"Yes."

Then Alec hung up.

_Damn Alec for deciding that Supernatural is his favourite TV show. Why does he like all the saddest ones?_


End file.
